


A drunken night

by Miharo



Series: Stories of Red and Black [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Mo Guan Shan, Fluff, He Tian finds him adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He stared at the sea of glasses on the table, his mind picking on the thoughts from before. Smug, overconfident, annoying, alluring eyes, exciting low voice... Mo Guan Shan could almost hear the voice in his head. It sounded so real.“… Hey…You, how much did you actually drink? Isn’t this overdoing it a bit?”That fucker, daring to complain at him even in his own thoughts.





	A drunken night

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are around 20 years old

The room was lit darkly, smoke lingering in the air. The smell made him think of He Tian. It made him want to see the other man right now. He felt the need to be with him. Mo Guan Shan was leaning on the table, swirling the glass in his hand. The movements of the ice cubes in the liquid were hypnotizing. The table was filled with empty glasses. He had lost count how many drinks he had gulped down, the one in his hand was half empty. All the voices were a blurring buzz in the background and someone threw an arm around his shoulder. Who was he drinking with again? Ah, that’s right.  Jian Yi. Holding his glass closer to his mouth, he drank it empty. The taste was light, the burn long gone. The music on the background was mixing with the words that fell from his friend’s lips, turning a complete mess in Mo Guan Shan’s ears. He glanced at his friend. Jian Yi was clearly excited, talking happily about something. No, rather than something, it was someone. Hadn’t he been dragged in this cramped, hazy bar, because Jian Yi had been down as fuck because of the very same person? Guess his friend was over that now. Mo Guan Shan averted his eyes, he had heard all this praise too many times. Pretty much every time they went for a drink. So the redhead let his thoughts drift. He stared at the sea of glasses on the table, his mind picking on the thoughts from before. Smug, overconfident, annoying, alluring eyes, exciting low voice... Mo Guan Shan could almost hear the voice in his head. It sounded so real.

“… Hey…You, how much did you actually drink? Isn’t this overdoing it a bit?”

That fucker, daring to complain at him even in his own thoughts.

“Shut the fuck up already Jian Yi, and quit clinging onto him,” He Tian said now annoyed, staring at the drunks in front of him.

“You can’t have all of him,” Jian Yi slurred at He Tian, draping his hands around Mo Guan Shan to hug him. Mo Guan Shan was still in his thoughts, oblivious to the world around him. He Tian felt a vein pop in his forehead and took a step forward, his eyes threatening.

“If you don’t let go right now, I’ll…”

“Jian Yi, quit bothering people,” Zhan Zheng Xi said lazily, appearing behind He Tian.

“Xixi..?!” Jian Yi gasped going quiet, suddenly looking a lot more sober, “How come you’re here? Did you come to get me?”

“Come on Jian Yi, let’s get out of here,” Zhan Zheng Xi said and his apologizing eyes met He Tian’s for a second. He Tian saw him grab the receipt and offered him a few bills.

 Jian Yi obeyed his childhood friend and more than willingly let go of Mo Guan Shan. He Tian watched them go and sighed, returning his eyes to the redhead. He was so out of it: eyes half closed, lips slightly open, finger tracing idly the edge of the glass. He Tian sat down. The moment was too golden to miss and take advantage of. He leaned on the table, his cheek pressed on his palm. He stayed there, watching him. After a while Mo Guan Shan’s eyes moved, meeting He Tian’s. He Tian could swear he saw his pupils dilate for a second.

“He Tian…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, clearing slightly from his drunken haze. “How –, Why –“

“Thinking of me?” He Tian said out of blue. He dug out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up, the smoke filling his lungs. Mo Guan Shan passed him the ashtray and noticed it was just the two of them.

“Where’s –, Where’s Jian Yi?” Mo Guan Shan asked trying to look around the room. His eyes were glassy. He Tian wondered how much he could actually make out of the scene in front of him.

“He left already, Zheng Xi came to get him,” He Tian said and his cigarette free hand moved to touch the red hair. He liked it. The undercut was nice and kind of spiky under his fingers, it felt somehow satisfying to feel it up. His fingers caressed the short strands, moving up to the slightly longer ones on Mo Guan Shan’s head. He played with them between his fingers. He saw Mo Guan Shan’s eyes close and nudge slightly at the touch. Shit. He wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting at all. He took a drag of his cigarette. Mo Guan Shan’s actions were cute and gentle, absolutely adorable. He Tian withdrew his hand and saw Mo Guan Shan’s eyes flutter open and his gaze fall on his lips. He Tian crushed the cigarette on the ashtray. He felt it was time to go.

“Mm, you know… ,” he heard Mo Guan Shan start, his words dropping slow from his lips, “You’re… You’re pretty good looking… even if you’re kind of asshole… but sometimes you can be nice though… yeah…like…handsome asshole…”

He Tian laughed out loud. Yeah, definitely time to go. He heard Mo Guan Shan hum as if approving with himself and his thoughts. And then he saw him lean towards him. He Tian’s eyes widened momentarily, and he took hold of Mo Guan Shan’s shoulders, stopping him.  He could see the confusion appear on Mo Guan Shan’s face, the look on his face asking why he had been stopped. He Tian gulped. He knew that sober Mo Guan Shan would never initiate something like this on public. Especially around so many people. And what made it all worse was that He Tian wanted to take advantage of him, kiss him senseless, feel his skin under his fingers. Show everyone who he belonged to. But no, he had to fight it. He got up and pulled Mo Guan Shan along him. The redhead stumbled against him, and He Tian took a hold of him, half hugging him in his arms. Mo Guan Shan’s breath was hot on his neck, and he could swear he felt him sigh on his skin.

“Let’s go home,” He Tian said, guiding Mo Guan Shan towards the door. He could feel Mo Guan Shan lean on him. He looked down on his left. The redhead’s cheeks were flushed, he was facing forward and clearly clinging onto him. The sight was adorable and He Tian had to fight the urge to kiss him. They exited the warm bar, leaving the loud and happy voices behind them. The streets were rather empty, and the breeze felt chilly on the late autumn night. He Tian noticed the goose bumps on Mo Guan Shan’s arm and rubbed his hand along it. He was glad he didn’t live that far away. He relaxed his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s back pocket, enjoying the warmth on his side. They walked in silence for a while.

“Where are we going?” Mo Guan Shan asked suddenly. He sounded a bit more sober.

“Home,” came the simple answer. Surprisingly, He Tian didn’t feel the redhead pull away from him. No, what he felt was Mo Guan Shan drape his arm behind his back and just rest it there softly. That was new. He wondered if it was the alcohol in his system. He wondered if Mo Guan Shan would actually do it on any other day. Then he felt the redhead shudder. He Tian smiled. So he was looking for warmth. They turned over the corner and He Tian saw the building where he lived in drawing closer. They walked close to each other, He Tian hitting the door code at the entrance and the warm air hugged their skin. He pulled the redhead in the elevator and held him close, trying to warm him up. It was too late to be wearing only a t-shirt. He Tian felt Mo Guan Shan wrap his arms around him. Was Mo Guan Shan the clingy type when drunk? Was this happening with everyone? Back in the bar he hadn’t made any move to remove Jian Yi from him. He Tian didn’t like the idea at all. He looked down at Mo Guan Shan, the redhead now burying his face on his chest. He could feel the movement of his lips through his shirt. He Tian glanced at the small screen on the elevator wall, checking the floor they were passing by. 17 more to go. His eyes flew back on the redhead. Mo Guan Shan was holding him pretty tight.

“He Tian… I want you…”

It was a low, quiet moan being mumbled on his chest. Fuck. He Tian felt his face flush. Suddenly the doors opened and distracted him. He didn’t want to move. Fuck. Mo Guan Shan rarely said anything along those lines. He Tian licked his lips, trying to pull himself together. He took a step away and held Mo Guan Shan’s hand on his and led him to his apartment. He took the redhead to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water.

“What’s this?” he heard Mo Guan Shan ask and He Tian rolled his eyes.

“Water. Drink it. All of it. Maybe then you’re less hangover when you wake up tomorrow.”

Mo Guan Shan looked at the glass and the mysteries it held inside. He Tian wondered what the hell he saw in it. What the hell was going on inside that head of his. After a while the redhead gulped the water down and walked a bit unsteady to him. He just stood there in front of him. Mo Guan Shan’s hand found the hem of He Tian’s jacket and he took a hold of it. He Tian bit his lip. What the hell was this adorableness? This guy was so out of it.

“Okay, time to sleep,” He Tian said taking a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s wrist and led him to the bedroom.

Mo Guan Shan lay down on the bed and tried to remove his pants. He managed to wriggle out of them and threw his socks blindly on the floor after his pants. He Tian watched him still and turn to look at him.

“Aren’t you coming?” Mo Guan Shan asked quietly.

“Y-yeah,” He Tian answered, not sure why his voice broke down. Ignoring the embarrassment he felt the slip bring on him, he stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the blanket that Mo Guan Shan had now buried himself under of. When Mo Guan Shan noticed He Tian had lay down next to him, he snuggled closer, his hand travelling along He Tian’s bare chest.

“Fuck, you’re so out of it,” He Tian breathed out a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Mo Guan Shan breathed hot on his skin, the smell of alcohol lingering on him. He Tian wanted a cigarette. His lips itched for a smoke. To cool him down. To ease his nerves. So he started to pull out of the bed, but there was a hand on his wrist instantly.

“Where are you going?” Mo Guan Shan asked, his grip strong on He Tian’s arm.

“You’re clingy, it’s so weird,” He Tian answered falling back on the bed.

Then there were more than willing lips on his, and He Tian kissed Mo Guan Shan back lazily. His eyes fell closed and he put his hand in Mo Guan Shan’s hair. A few kisses after he gripped the strands in his hand and pulled the redhead away from him. He didn’t want to get himself too excited. If they did it now, he wouldn’t feel nearly as satisfied. Mo Guan Shan’s eyes looked at him burning, wanton and ready to go. He Tian smirked satisfied. Yeah, that’s the look. He held back a groan and instead pulled the redhead closer to his chest, burying his face in the red hair. He wanted Mo Guan Shan to sober up. He wanted to tease him of all of this. Make him squirm under him. He fought back the urge in him and kissed the hair gently, dragging his fingers gently on Mo Guan Shan’s upper back.

“Fucker…” he heard Mo Guan Shan mumble sleepily at him.

“… Just wait, I’ll fuck you senseless in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/166948396994/a-drunken-night


End file.
